


Когда твой сосед - привидение

by aleks_neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: Аомине вернулся из Америки и поселился в квартире. С привидением.





	Когда твой сосед - привидение

**Author's Note:**

> Вычитка: Вайтараши

— Уважаемые пассажиры, через пятнадцать минут наш самолет совершит посадку в аэропорту Нарита. Пристегните, пожалуйста, ремни и приготовьтесь к посадке.

Аомине Дайки, бывший форвард команды «Лос-Анджелес Клипперс», одного из лидеров НБА, спал, скрючившись в кресле бизнес-класса и проснулся от мягкого прикосновения ладони стюардессы к плечу. Она, с выработанной годами стерильной улыбкой, вежливо напоминала пассажирам о необходимости пристегнуться. Самолет японских авиалиний, на котором Аомине улетел из Лос-Анджелеса, вот-вот должен был приземлиться.

Мягкий толчок известил о том, что он теперь в Японии. Потоптавшись немного времени у выхода, Аомине из приятной тишины салона вышел на трап, где на него обрушились сильный порыв ветра и шум международного аэропорта, словно пытаясь многотонной массой раздавить его в лепешку. Запахи жженой резины, масел, звуки сигнальных сирен авиазаправщиков — неотъемлемая часть жизни любого аэропорта, — разбудили в нем ностальгию по дому, но здесь его никто в общем-то не ждал.

Аомине не был в Японии пять лет. Ровно с того момента, как ему предложили войти во второй состав одной из ведущих команд НБА в Лос-Анджелесе с возможностью перехода в первый. Он тогда долго не мог поверить в это. Казалось чудом, что он получил такой выгодный контракт с неплохим гонораром. Решение вопросов, связанных с переездом и другими мелочами, взяло на себя руководство его будущей команды. И Аомине, едва окончив университет, в который поступил под давлением родителей, переехал в Лос-Анджелес, где сразу же окунулся в тренировки и матчи.

В основной состав, более чем оправдывая ожидания тренеров, он перешел меньше чем за год, доказав выгодность своего приобретения самой высокой результативностью в матчах.

Когда очередной двухлетний контракт подошел к концу, руководство команды предложило ему еще один — с более высоким гонораром. Аомине, несмотря на увеличение его стоимости, решил не продлевать и вернуться в Японию. На то были причины, о которых он не стал распространяться ни руководству, ни сокомандникам: ему просто надоело все. Игра ради победы теперь не приносила ни малейшего удовлетворения. Сказать об этом во всеуслышание? Его бы точно отправили к психотерапевту. К тому же, профессиональный баскетбол не та игра, в которую можно играть до самой старости.

Пока Аомине спускался по трапу, в кармане его легкой куртки завибрировал телефон. Аомине сразу понял, что это Момои. Только она умела позвонить в самый неподходящий момент.

— С возвращением домой, Дай-чан, — раздался в трубке веселый громкий голос, едва он успел нажать на кнопку. Аомине поморщился. За год успел отвыкнуть от прозвища. Ведь в последнее время они в основном переписывались по электронной почте — сказывалась разница в часовых поясах, и в письмах Момои к нему так никогда не обращалась.

— Йо, Сацуки, ты... — попытка оборвать ее оказалась безуспешной, пришлось набраться терпения и слушать. Момои Сацуки была его другом с детства, самым лучшим другом, только поэтому он прощал ей то, чего другим не простил бы никогда. К тому же именно она, как менеджер баскетбольной команды в университете, где они учились вместе, устроила ему контракт с командой НБА.

Правда, когда Аомине решил переехать в Америку, Момои с ним не поехала, сославшись на то, что там и без нее профессионалов хватает. Зато ездила на главные матчи — чемпионские, в составе сборной — и болела за него на трибунах.

— Я в зале ожидания. И сегодня ты остаешься у меня. Никаких возражений слышать не желаю.

Аомине закатил глаза. Момои была в своем репертуаре, но ее предложение было весьма уместно: в дом родителей ему ехать не очень-то хотелось. Они разошлись они не слишком хорошо из-за желания играть в баскетбол, а не заниматься бизнесом. И за прошедшие несколько лет, они лишь обменивались открытками на основные праздники. В общем, он не мог практически без предупреждения ввалиться в родной дом, а безликие номера в отелях ужасно раздражали. За пять лет он на них так насмотрелся, что хотелось чего-нибудь домашнего и своего. На первое время домик Момои, куда она его пригласила пожить, вполне подходил.

Поднимаясь по эскалатору в зал ожидания, Аомине раздумывал о том, чем он займется в Японии. Раз он в Токио вернулся надолго, нужно было в ближайшее время найти себе квартиру, а потом какое-нибудь занятие. В Америке, после окончания контракта, он об этом не думал, решив оставить это на потом, тогда он просто хотел вернуться домой. И несмотря на то, что Момои готова была его приютить надолго, Аомине не собирался злоупотреблять гостеприимством — у Момои вполне могла быть личная жизнь, даже если она ему об этом не рассказала.

Стоило ему войти в зал, как на нем повисла сиявшая от счастья Момои. Аомине наклонился к ней и обнял в ответ. Она почти не изменилась за время, которое они не виделись. Все такая же маленькая, и такие же длинные, до пояса, мягкие волосы, она на них не раз жаловалась, но все равно не обрезала.

— Хорошо выглядишь, Дай-чан, — встав на носочки, Момои громко чмокнула его в щеку и, схватив за рукав, потащила за собой к выходу. «И все такая же живая», — улыбнулся Аомине.

— Сацуки... — эта упрямая женщина решительно забыла про то, что у него еще был какой-никакой, но багаж. Аомине остановился и дернул Момои. — Подожди ровно две минуты, хорошо?

Она на него взглянула удивленно и кивнула. Аомине потрепал ее по голове, испортил прическу, немного даже из вредности, и, не слушая наигранно-недовольное бурчание и сетования на наглость, пошел забирать чемоданы. Настроение у него заметно улучшилось.

Через пару часов Аомине, приняв душ и немного отдохнув в ванной, сидел за столом на кухне Сацуки, ел пиццу, заказанную в честь его возвращения, и рассказывал ей байки о том, как провел в команде последний год. Разговор незаметно перешел на обсуждение общих знакомых, что случилось с ними за время его отсутствия в Японии — Аомине за все пять лет так ни разу и не приехал в Токио. Они оба избегали обсуждать причину возвращения Аомине из Америки.

— Кстати, — начала Момои. — Тецу-кун стал воспитателем в детском саду.

Куроко Тецуя был их общим другом в средней школе, после окончания которой они поддерживали связь до тех пор, пока Аомине не поругался с родителями из-за выбора университета. А после того как Аомине переехал в Америку, он иногда переписывался с Тецуей, а тот присылал ему короткие ответы и смски с поздравлениями после победных матчей.

— Тецу? Он же никогда не говорил, что хочет заниматься с детьми... — удивился Аомине, откусывая кусок пиццы.

— Мне казалось, что он говорил тебе, — пожала плечами Момои. — Он сказал, что не позволит детям вырасти такими как ты — высокомерными засранцами.

— Эй, — недовольно воскликнул Аомине. Замечание Тецу хоть и было частично правдой, но зачем надо было высказывать вот так, прямо в лицо? — Это нечестно. Я исправился!

— Конечно, исправился, — рассмеялась Момои. — Кто б тебе дал и дальше оставаться засранцем?

Аомине нахохлился и замолчал. Пару минут они потягивали пиво в молчании.

— Ты не знаешь какое-нибудь надежное риэлторское агентство? — начал Аомине, меняя тему разговора. — Мне нужна квартира.

Момои удивленно взглянула на него и наигранно-обиженным тоном спросила: — Ты что хочешь сбежать от меня? Так быстро? А чем плох мой дом? А?!

— Сацуки! — Аомине отвел взгляд. Подруга, которая может тебя приютить — это хорошо, но имея внушительный счет в банке и привычку жить одному...

Короче, вставал вопрос о разделении территории. Если бы они вдвоем снимали домик, был бы другой разговор, но так... Нет. Аомине нуждался в собственной территории.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулась она, сразу же смягчившись, и продолжила. — Я позвоню парочке знакомых, что разбираются в этом, и найду тебе нужную информацию.

***

На следующий день, Аомине проснулся оттого, что в глаза ему светило солнце. В комнате было очень тихо. Потянувшись, он огляделся, не сразу вспомнил, где находится. Немного времени спустя он спустился на первый этаж, на кухню, в поисках еды. Посмотрев на холодильник, Аомине увидел записку под магнитами. Момои написала, что уходит на работу, а еще оставила ему номер телефона и завтрак. Есть его Аомине предусмотрительно не стал — Момои в кулинарии как была, так и осталась полнейшим профаном: подняв крышку кастрюльки, стоявшей на плите, он обнаружил угольки вместо завтрака.

Как она выживала одна, Аомине думать не хотел, но судя по заполненному холодильнику — он заглянул туда — кто-то ей все же готовил, вероятно, родители, а может кто-то еще.

Аомине наделал бутербродов из найденной в холодильнике всячины, поел, а пока допивал чай, позвонил по оставленному Момои телефону. На другом конце провода приятный мужской голос сотрудника сразу согласился выделить человека, чтобы тот подобрал и показал ему варианты квартир. И через два часа Аомине вместе с дамой средних лет раскатывал на машине по нескольким близлежащим районам, осматривая предложенные варианты.

В тот день он не нашел для себя ничего подходящего, к концу второго после просмотра квартир Аомине был порядком раздражен из-за необходимости слушать одно и тоже: — Аомине-сан, есть предложение...

— Аомине-сан, могу предложить вам еще один вариант...

А квартиры до сих пор так и не нашлось. А ведь Аомине просил не так уж и много: светлые и просторные комнаты, и чтобы мебель была. Но все то, что ему показали, было совсем не тем. На стенах сплошные непонятные абстракции, от которых мутилось в глазах. Повсюду странная мебель, на которой сидеть было страшно, или просто голые бетонные стены с накладками из кирпича, от чего противное ощущение пустоты только усиливалось. Или вместо стен сплошные тряпки. Прекрасное место, если хочешь сломать себе шею, запутавшись в занавесях.

Аомине хотелось наорать на риэлтора за странную подборку квартир, но он сдержался и просто вежливо попрощался.

От навалившейся усталости из-за смены часовых поясов, бессмысленных разъездов, Аомине с головной болью возвращался в дом Момои. Усевшись на диване в гостиной, он задрал длинные ноги на журнальный столик, заваленный кулинарными журналами, и бессмысленно, в ленивой полудреме, щелкал по каналам.

Примириться с мыслью, что в Токио все же слишком многое поменялось, и ему не удастся быстро найти квартиру, было сложно. Придется задержаться у Момои еще на какое-то время.

***

На следующий день Аомине проснулся от звонка телефона. На дисплее отображался входящий вызов, и мигал значок пропущенных.

Протерев сонные глаза, Аомине нажал на кнопку, отвечая на звонок. На другом конце провода сказали, что, возможно, для него нашелся вариант — только что освободилась одна из квартир, которая в точности отвечает его требованиям, но она не меблирована, и если этот вариант устроит, они покажут ее Аомине. Он, немного подумав, согласился: пустая квартира тоже неплохо.

Спустя час, он снова встретился с дамой из агентства, сопровождающей его уже два дня. С едва скрываемым неудовольствием Аомине сел в машину, не ожидая уже ничего. Но по пути к улице, на которой располагалась квартира, Аомине заметил пару баскетбольных площадок, где играли два небольшие компании школьников. Он улыбнулся, вспоминая, каким сам был в их возрасте, активным и счастливым, когда получалось забить гол.

Он покачал головой, увидев, как обрадовалась одна стайка ребятишек, очевидно, они победили другую. А потом они вырастут, и игры начнутся куда серьезнее.

От стритбольной площадки они уехали не слишком далеко, остановившись буквально в паре миль. Дом европейского типа оказался в небольшом тихом квартале, уютно устроился неподалеку от района, где предпочитали селиться знаменитости. 

Когда перед ним открыли дверь квартиры, расположенной на последнем этаже шестиэтажного дома — Аомине почему-то сразу понял: оно. Здесь все было именно так, как он хотел. Две большие светлые комнаты со встроенными просторными шкафами, почти как в одной из квартир в Америке, которую ему снимали, только мебели не было. Но это уже была решаемая проблема — пару дней ему и футона Момои, который она обязательно ему отдаст, хватит. Из окон на кухне вдалеке виделись верхушки деревьев — парк, а в домах по соседству находились небольшой ресторанчик и круглосуточный продуктовый магазин. Кухня была большой — зачем ему такая, Аомине не знал, но она ему понравилась — в ней было все, что нужно: посудомойка, большой холодильник, плита.

Именно то, что нужно было.

— Меня все устраивает, — уже без раздражения сказал он риэлтору. Он был доволен выбором. Этой даме стоило привести его сюда сразу, а не таскать черт знает где. — Только...

— Эту квартиру только вчера освободили, — ответила риэлтор, имя которой Аомине уже забыл.

— А, да, мне об этом сказал ваш коллега,— кивнул Аомине. Ему уже не терпелось получить ключи от своего личного пространства. — Я могу сегодня въехать?

— Но тут еще не убрано...

Сверкающие идеальной чистотой полы и стены говорили об обратном.

Аомине обвел комнату изучающим взглядом и сказал: 

— И так пойдет. Могу я сегодня въехать?

Риэлтор, слегка удивленная таким горячим желанием, неуверенно дала положительный ответ.

— Да, после того как все бумаги будут оформлены... Но в общем, можете переезжать уже сегодня.

Оставив ее говорить с кем-то по телефону, Аомине прогулялся по квартире еще раз и вышел из большой комнаты на огромный широкий балкон, получившийся из-за выступа нижних этажей. Рядом со стеклянной дверью, в кадке росло полузасохшее деревце, вокруг него лежали сухие листья.

Квартиру убрали, а вот про дерево, наверное, забыли, подумал Аомине.

Аомине подошел к перилам и оперся на них локтями. Перед ним раскинулся прекрасный вид. Вдали виднелся залив и деловой квартал с многоэтажными зданиями офисов, сверкающих полированными стеклами днем и устраивающих настоящую иллюминацию вечером.

Идеальное место для свиданий или дружеских попоек, как сказал бы один из бывших сокомандников. 

Заехав в агентство, Аомине провел там еще два бесконечных бессмысленных часа, потраченных больше на распечатку бумаг, чем на согласование и подписание документов. Переведя в ближайшем банке внушительную сумму за годовую аренду квартиры и оплатив кучу других счетов, Аомине обнаружил, что его банковский счет изрядно уменьшился. Но вечером того же дня Аомине стал владельцем новеньких ключей от квартиры и, прихватив все свои веши, которых было не то чтобы много, переехал в нее.

Момои, узнав об удаче Аомине, сначала состроила обиженную мину на лице, затем немного поворчала, но все же искренне порадовалась за него. Она не удержалась и подарила ему футон, сказав, что ей он уже не нужен, а самому Аомине, пока привезут мебель, понадобится.

*** 

Два последующих дня были заполнены блужданием по магазинам, от ассортимента которых разбегались и болели глаза, и изучением прилегающей местности. 

Время пролетело незаметно, и вот уже Аомине спал на новенькой кровати без задних ног, уткнувшись в такую же новенькую мягкую подушку, прячась от утреннего света.

— Эй, ты, что делаешь в моем доме? — чей-то незнакомый голос пробился сквозь сон про очередную красотку, медленно скидывающую с себя одну за другой вещички-тряпочки. — И где все мои вещи?!

Аомине лениво приоткрыл глаз, посмотрел в лицо человеку, который склонился над ним и с удивлением разглядывал. Снова закрыл. Что-то здесь было не так. Аомине повозился еще, подминая подушку под себя, и собрался продолжить спать.

Но через секунду он резко слетел с постели, оказавшись на противоположной стороне кровати от незнакомца, и следя за его движениями, потер лицо. Незнакомец смотрел на него с нескрываемым возмущением и не исчезал, стоял совсем рядом с кроватью, уперев руки в бока. У незнакомца были растрепанные светлые волосы, перекошенная физиономия, на которой праведным гневом сверкали два светло-карих глаза, на левом ухе блестела серьга — Аомине подозревал, что она золотая — и свободная, не стесняющая движений одежда. Парень словно сошел с обложки модного журнала, которых в книжном магазинчике, где Аомине не так давно покупал спортивную периодику, было едва ли не больше чем всего остального. Журналы с такими красавчиками очень быстро раскупались школьницами и девушками постарше. Таких за глаза звали «золотыми» мальчиками.

— Что я здесь делаю? — спросил в ответ Аомине, совершенно не понимая, что происходит. И ответил сам же. — Спал. А что здесь делаешь ты?

Сон его все еще не отпускал и потому думать получалось с трудом. 

— Это мой дом вообще-то, — недовольно поджав губы, произнес незнакомец и сложил руки на груди. — Убирайся отсюда!

Аомине протер ладонями лицо и пытался вспомнить, что он вчера пил — по воспоминаниям выходило — ничего. Только мотался по магазинам, проклиная все на свете — любовью к ним, кроме спортивных, он так и не воспылал. Покупал нужное и не очень и договаривался о доставке всего этого домой, но мучения того стоили, теперь у него есть дом — свой.

— Я сюда переехал два дня назад, как только освободилась эта квартира, — пояснил он и добавил, почти рявкнув. — И уходить я никуда не собираюсь.

— Да неужели, — не поверил незнакомец. Аомине покосился на него, недобро нахмурившись.

Что, черт возьми, происходит? 

— Может, обсудим это в другом месте? — что-то здесь было не так, но нужно было избавиться от самого незнакомца, а для начала нужно выяснить откуда он вообще взялся.

— С чего это? — Аомине не стал отвечать на этот вопрос, его хватило только на короткое: «Вон!». Гостей хоть и незваных, не стоило прогонять. Незнакомец поджал губы и, выпрямившись, и прошелся мимо него, исчезая в проеме двери.

Со стоном упав обратно в подушки, Аомине зарылся в них с головой — утро начиналось просто отвратительно. Он закрыл глаза в надежде, что все это оказалось сном, но его мечты развеялись как дым. Походу где-то действительно возникла путаница и он занял чью-то квартиру по ошибке, но выяснить что происходит, лишь после того как вылезет из-под одеяла и пообщается с этим незваным гостем.

Наспех натянув спортивные штаны, валявшиеся кучкой рядом с кроватью, и засунув ноги в тапки, Аомине направился в кухню, в которой все еще царил небольшой бардак. Со вчерашнего дня он пытался лениво рассовать покупки по шкафам, ну или делал такой вид. Кинув взгляд на кучу, сваленную на небольшом столе, невольно задумался, не попросить ли ему разложить все это дело по шкафчикам Момои: у той на кухне царил порядок. Незнакомец, который тоже теперь ошивался здесь, за неимением стульев, которые должны были привезти днем, устроился на столе. Он выглядел крайне комично среди горы пакетиков, посуды и столовых приборов — Аомине так и подмывало спихнуть его на пол — и сердито буравил его о своими странными глазами.

— И когда ты свалишь из моего дома?

Аомине напрягся, слышать это во второй раз за утро было уже не смешно.

Это чей-то розыгрыш, да? Кто мог устроить ему такое? Он не особо распространялся о своем возвращении из Штатов.

— В сегодня не собирался, — грубовато ответил он, доставая из холодильника пакет с соком. — Кто тебя прислал? Сацуки? 

— Зачем кому-то присылать меня в мой собственный дом? — удивился незнакомец, он не ожидал такого ответа.

— Тогда у нас проблема, — Аомине оперся плечом на холодильник и отпил сок прямо из пакета. — Кто-то из нас здесь лишний.

Незнакомец спрыгнул со стола и подошел к нему. Когда он приблизился, Аомине мимоходом отметил, что роста они были практического одинакового, ну может пару-тройку сантиметров. Он на автомате хотел сделать шаг назад, но уперся поясницей в столешницу.

— Лишний здесь... — Рука незнакомца приблизилась к его груди словно желая проткнуть ее. Когда она прошла сквозь него — Аомине и незнакомец одновременно посмотрели друг на друга и заорали.

— Это что за?!..

Незнакомец не ответил, вперившись безумным взглядом в собственную руку. Только спустя мгновение до Аомине дошло, что он постепенно тает прямо у него на глазах.

«Какой пиздец!» — подумал он перед тем, как отключиться.

*** 

— Эй! Ау! Идиот! Ты меня слышишь? — Аомине с трудом открыл глаза, в голове звенело от падения, а незнакомец махал рукой перед его лицом, и, кажется, искренне о нем беспокоился. Медленно проморгавшись, Аомине вспомнил, что этот самый парень — привидение и снова заорал, едва не срывая голос.

— Прекрати так орать, я ж оглохну, да и соседи сбегутся, — привидение недовольно скривилось и зашипело на него в ответ, и Аомине, нервно сглотнув, послушно заткнулся. Он до дрожи в коленках боялся всякой нечисти, никогда не любил, и тем более не ходил в «дома с привидениями». Впрочем, фильмы ужасов он тоже не любил, и в свое время это вызвало массу подколок в его сторону, пока он не заткнул всем желающим рот, выиграв у всех в стритболе.

Привидение снова склонилось над ним, с интересом разглядывая, и Аомине вздрогнул, резко двинулся, тут же стукнулся затылком об ручку ящика и взвыл от боли.

Привидение не исчезало, оно все стояло над ним и, постукивая ногой, смотрело и смотрело, словно чего-то ожидая. Аомине резво отполз от него, потирая ушиб. Пальцы вроде не тряслись, а вот внутри все замирало от страха. Привидение рядом с ним, в его доме! И это при том, что Аомине их боится! За что на его голову свалилось это?

— И все-таки, как ты оказался в моем доме? — спросило привидение и шагнуло к нему через стол. — И почему я такой?

— Снял ее через агентство... А почему ты такой… — Аомине с трудом поднялся, держась за столешницу — падение на пол даром не прошло. — Я не знаю. 

И, обойдя стол, в попытке избежать контакта с привидением, Аомине направился к холодильнику. Нужно было приложить к голове лед, иначе он рисковал получить головную боль на несколько дней. 

— И не думаю, что хочу знать об этом, — пробурчал Аомине себе под нос.

— Но... Но… Почему? Ведь я тут живу! — на лице незнакомца было написано совершенное недоумение.

Аомине в ответ лишь пожал плечами, тупая боль в затылке здорово мешала думать, но привидение не собиралось сдаваться, терроризируя его глупыми вопросами, и совершенно не обращало внимание на его состояние.

Аомине мысленно выругался — он совершенно не знал, что делать, если в доме вдруг завелось привидение. 

Сознание наотрез отказывалось анализировать обстановку. Он боялся этого бесплотного существа, несмотря на то, что само привидение ничего плохого, судя по всему, делать не собиралось. Теперь что, придется делить с ним одно пространство? Да, черта с два. Аомине обязательно вспомнит один из этих способов, как избавиться от привидения, но для начала надо было найти в этом чертовом холодильнике пакет со льдом. Аомине с остервенением принялся разгребать в морозильнике сваленные туда вчера им же самим пакеты со всякой всячиной в поисках льда, который, как выяснилось, завалялся на самом дне. Кое-как вытащив его оттуда, он порылся в куче тряпья на стуле и извлек оттуда темно-синее пушистое полотенце, обернул им лед и приложил, наконец-то, к ушибу, вздохнув от облегчения.

Пока привидение молча смотрело в окно, Аомине спрятался в ванной. Захлопнув за собой дверь, он запер ее на задвижку, словно это могло остановить привидение, пожелай оно последовать за ним. Оперевшись спиной о дверь, Аомине сделал несколько выдохов, успокаиваясь, а затем, положив на полку полотенце со льдом, нагнулся над раковиной. Зачерпнул в ладони ледяной, воды и плеснул на лицо, пытаясь привести себя в чувство.

Затем оперся ладонями о края раковины и посмотрел на себя в зеркало.. По лицу стекали капли, а в голове поочередно бились две мысли: он грохнулся в обморок, в его доме привидение. Если про это узнает Кагами, Тецуя или кто-нибудь еще...

Аомине покачал головой. Лучше никому не говорить — не поверят, поднимут на смех, посоветуют какую-нибудь ерунду.

Холодная вода помогла немного очухаться, и теперь можно было начать разбираться с незадачливым соседом.

Но когда Аомине вернулся из ванной, привидение исчезло. Аомине с облегчением подумал, что оно видимо решило отстать от него и убраться из квартиры. 

Теперь в плане на день первым значилась покупка соли и красных бобов — теперь он вспомнил, что нужно делать для изгнания привидений. А потом… Аомине посмотрел на беспорядок, царивший на кухне. Нужно было убраться хоть немножко, как ни крути, даже если это занятие вгоняло его в уныние почище всяких там привидений. Может, все-таки стоит позвать Сацуки в обмен на ужин?

Кажется, продолжение дня обещало быть удачнее, чем его начало.

*** 

На следующее утро Аомине проснулся в тишине и покое. Никаких воплей «Вон из моего дома!» не было слышно. Радостно подумав, что разложенные по углам красная фасоль и соль помогли изгнать привидение, он с хорошим настроением ушел на пробежку. 

Возвращаясь с нее спустя час, Аомине зашел в магазин за очередной партией спортивной периодики. И стоя в очереди, наткнулся на вертушку с книгами про нечисть и духов. Он рассматривал корешки с дурацкими названиями вроде как «Как избавиться от привидения», «Как приманить удачу».

Кто это вообще покупает и читает? Наверное, из-за того, что он так долго рассматривал книгу по изгнанию духов, к нему подошел продавец и очень вежливо поинтересовался: — Вам помочь?

— Н-нет, — Аомине вздрогнул, едва не выронил стопку журналов. Раньше его не интересовало ничего кроме спорта, но ведь даже если он и столкнулся с привидением, это ж ведь не значит, что ему эти книги будут интересны? А об этом настойчивый продавец не знал.

— Я думаю, вам поможет это. — Продавец вложил ему в руки две книги. На одной было написано: «Домашние привидения: плюсы и минусы». — Мммм... Это может понадобиться, — еще одна книга «Как избавиться от духов» опустилась сверху. — Ну, пожалуй, и все. В них есть все, что надо.

— Эй-эй, мне это не нужно, — но на категоричный отказ Аомине продавец только улыбнулся и пихнул ему еще две книги. От такой наглости у Аомине дар речи пропал. А продавец тем временем поинтересовался: — Чем будете расплачиваться?

— А? — слегка ошарашенный Аомине, нагруженный литературой, не очень понимал, что теперь ему делать.

— Расплачиваться будете?

— А, да, — он торопливо достал бумажник и положил несколько купюр на прилавок. Продавец ловко завернул книги в бумагу и, положив сверток в фирменный пакет, вежливо улыбнулся.

Ощущая себя очень странно, Аомине вышел из магазина в глубокой задумчивости. Пока Аомине размышлял о своих попытках, он незаметно для себя пришел домой. Квартира встретила тишиной. Привидение нигде не появилось. Значит, фасоль и правда помогла, удовлетворенно подумал Аомине и, оставив пакет с покупками на кухонном столе, подошел к окнам и задернул шторы, прячась от яркого солнца.

Жизнь, похоже, налаживалась. Но похоже, что теперь макулатура по избавлению от духов больше не нужна, хотя, решил Аомине, в качестве растопки для барбекю у Момои вполне может сойти. Собравшись закинуть на полку в один из шкафов, он еще раз подумал и решил полистать их, посмотреть методы избавления, на случай, если привидение опять решит заявиться в его дом.

*** 

Ближе к вечеру, прихватив с собой не слишком здоровую еду — соленый попкорн и пару бутылок пива — Аомине устроился на диване перед большим телевизором, телевизором, собираясь скоротать вечер за ленивым созерцанием спортивных каналов и таким же ленивым перелистыванием купленных книг. Издания его не разочаровали — большей чуши он в жизни не видел.

...Чтобы избавить жилище от навязчивых привидений, нужно взять перья и пух из подушек, поджечь их и окурить дымом все жилище...

... «Как только ровно в восемь раздался выстрел пушки в форте, люди начали палить в своих домах из мушкетов, выталкивать за двери мебель, бить палками все углы в доме... визжа при этом, издавая страшные вопли, чтобы напугать дьявола. Когда изгнали его из домов, а они в это искренне верили, продолжали преследовать его и на улицах, разбрасывая повсюду горящие факелы, громко крича, вопя, чтобы изгнать его из города прямо в море»...

...У двух монахинь стали случаться припадки, которые внушили всем уверенность, что эти монахини одержимы дьяволом. Из них попытались изгнать дьявола, но безуспешно. Одна из монахинь заявила, что чародей, наславший на нее дьяволов — патер Луи Гофриди, бывший в то время приходским священником в Марселе. Другая монахиня Магдалина де ля Палю, обезумевшая от страха, созналась в том, что Гофриди испортил её своими чарами и наслал на нее целый легион демонов, а именно 6 666 дьяволов. Инквизитор Михаэлис, которому обе монахини были переданы для заклинаний, донес на чародея Гофриди прованскому парламенту. Несмотря на защиту, которую Гофриди имел в лице марсельского епископа и всего духовенства, он был арестован и предан суду. Обвинение было основано на показаниях этих двух монахинь и Михаэлиса, наблюдавшего во время заклинания, как дьявол обращался со своими жертвами...

....Сначала в месте, где обитает дух, воздвигается алтарь, затем зажигаются благовонные палочки и возлагаются на него. Одетый в красное платье, синие носки и черную шляпу священник заходит в дом. В левой руке он держит чашку, в правой — меч. Даос делает семь шагов налево и восемь направо и поет: «Бог неба и земли, облачи меня многими полномочиями, чтобы я мог изгнать из этого жилища злых духов всех видов. Если какой-то из них не подчинится мне, дай мне силу приказать повелителям демонов для безопасной защиты». Обращаясь к демону, священник добавляет: «Исчезни быстро, как свет», кладет меч, подбирает пучок ивовых прутьев, опускает их в чашку и кропит зольной водой в углах дома в соответствии со сторонами света. Он снова берет меч и с чашкой идет к восточному углу и произносит: «У меня есть власть, Тай-Шаонг, Лу-Киван». Даос отпивает из чашки и выплевывает воду со словами: «Убей зеленых духов, вызванных несчастливыми звездами, или позволь им уйти». Ритуал повторяется во всех углах, но вместо зеленого упоминается красный, белый и желтый цвета...

Не в силах больше читать подобную ахинею, Аомине скинул книжку на пол и потянулся, ощущая приятную расслабленность в теле. Лениво почесав живот, решил никуда не переползать и остаться спать на диване. Под приглушенные крики болельщиков на экране Аомине незаметно задремал.

— Эй, ты что делаешь? — из сладкой полудремы его вырвал знакомый голос. Аомине резко дернулся и, не удержав равновесия, грохнулся с дивана на пол и застонал. Не квартира, а наказание какое-то. За что?!

Резко отодвинувшись от дивана, за которым стоял, конечно, то же самое привидение, Аомине на автомате начал читать всплывшее в памяти заклинание из далекого детства, которому его научила бабушка. Почему он не смог его сразу вспомнить Аомине не стал задумываться.

— Рин, Пё, То, Ша, Кай, Дзин, Рецу, Зай, Дзен, — но привидение не исчезло, так и продолжало стоять рядом с диваном. — Эй, ты что делаешь? — испуганно спросило оно, явно не ожидая такого «радушного» приема.

— Изгнать тебя пытаюсь, вот что!

— Но я ж ничего плохого тебе не сделал! — Еще чуть-чуть, и, кажется, привидение было готово разреветься как ребенок. Ну, так показалось Аомине.

Аомине снова повторил заклинание, но ничего не произошло.

— Черт возьми! — взвыл он. До него только сейчас дошло, что простыми методами тут не обойтись. Нужна была артиллерия помощнее.

Чувствуя себя в очередной раз совершенным идиотом, Аомине встал с пола и, потирая ушиб, наткнулся на выглядывающие из пакета газеты, лежавшие недалеко от дивана. 

— Эй, ты что, в самом деле хочешь от меня избавиться? — спросило привидение. Аомине пропустил вопрос мимо ушей — он занялся изучением газет. Чутье подсказывало ему, что на последних страницах есть колонки, заполненные всякой всячиной. Начиная со знакомств, заканчивая продажами мебели, техники и многого другого. Под возмущенные реплики привидения, наворачивающего круги по комнате, Аомине просмотрел две газеты и в последней из них нашел раздел оккультизма. Среди них он отыскал нужные себе объявления и выдрал их страницы. 

Пока Аомине выискивал среди газет тех, кто мог ему помочь в выдворении привидение, как то снова исчезло. Не особо поверив в его исчезновение Аомине прошелся по квартире в поисках привидения, и убедившись, что его нигде нет, он немного успокоился и отправился спать, в надежде, что ночью его не побеспокоят.

С утра пораньше, первым делом он позвонил местным онмёдзи. Но те, приняв заказ, вежливо сообщили, что смогут только через несколько дней. Аомине пожав плечами — позже, ну значит позже — и пошел по списку дальше. Следующим на очереди оказался буддийский храм. Правда, поход туда Аомине решил отложить на потом — если ни один из вариантов не подействует. 

Пока он трепался по телефону с представителем одной из буддийских школ, привидение снова надумало материализоваться перед ним. Аомине, уже будучи натренированным его внезапными появлениями, не сильно напугался. 

Оно окинуло его скептическим взглядом, но Аомине лишь ехидно ухмыльнулся.

— Не думаю, что у тебя получится так просто от меня избавиться, — сообщило привидение, скривившись в ответ.

— Это мы еще посмотрим.

Визит буддистов прошел впустую. Привидение, когда они начали чтение мантр, заметно занервничало, но после того, как буддисты закончили свои ритуалы, успокоилось. А вот Аомине, осознав, что это не помогло, был готов побиться об стенку.

Аомине, демонстративно оставив газету раскрытой на том месте, где остановился, подхватил со стола ключи и вышел из квартиры, направляясь в храм. В успехе он почему-то даже не сомневался.

Прошло не более часа, прежде чем он вернулся, прихватив с собой двух монахов. Привидение встретило их на пороге и даже пробовало язвить, но никто ему особо не отвечал — монахам, видимо, не полагалось разговаривать с подобными существами, а Аомине просто игнорировал из вредности.

Когда началось чтение мантр, привидение заметно занервничало и даже ненадолго исчезло, но, после того, как монахи ушли, обещав Аомине покой и процветание, появилось снова.

Аомине начал малодушно помышлять о суициде.

Немного успокоившись, Аомине принялся названивать в католическую церковь, смутно соображая, что и это, скорее всего, бесполезно. Однако, отчаяние не давало мыслить трезво. 

Прибывший спустя полчаса священник за небольшое пожертвование в пользу церкви принялся нараспев читать молитвы на латыни, пока привидение украдкой наблюдало за ними из-за шкафа, неустанно отпуская уничижительные комментарии в адрес Аомине — сообразил, что такие методы ему не страшны и обнаглел.

— Он же не видит меня, с чего ты решил, что он поможет тебе изгнать меня из этого дома? 

Аомине предпочел не отвечать на вопрос. Он просто позвонил по другим номерам. 

На следующий день пришли самые настоящие «охотники за привидениями» с каким-то чересчур фантастическими приборами, следом за ними квартиру окурили вонючей гадостью и индусы, едва не спалившие ее.

Пока они окуривали квартиру, привидение отмахивалось от белесого резко пахнущего дымка, идущего от курительных палочек.

— Фу, какие вонючие, — устав отмахиваться, от него, привидение, стоявшее рядом с Аомине, зажало нос пальцами и прогундосило: — Эй, ты же понимаешь, что это бессмысленная трата денег?

— Заткнись, — прошипел Аомине. Он не хотел признавать, что траты были впустую.

Закрыв за индусами дверь, Аомине прошелся по квартире и раскрыл везде окна, впуская свежий воздух. А затем без сил опустился на кровать, развалившись на ней. Привидение опустилось рядом.

— И что теперь? — ехидно поинтересовался он.

— Я найду способ избавиться от тебя — буркнул Аомине отворачиваясь. Он и не подозревал, что получит в ответ на его попытки избавиться. 

Он был готов проклясть тот день, когда въехал в эту квартиру, но сдаваться не собирался. Это было уже делом принципа и личной гордости. 

Привидение ходило с ним в магазин, в химчистку, и даже на пробежку. Все его комментарии по любому поводу раздражали Аомине, спасавшегося от потока болтовни лишь плеером в ушах. Но если на улице он еще мог спастись от привидения, то в душе – нет. Оно могло наполовину пройти через занавеску и смотреть на Аомине, который принимал душ. Не то чтобы Аомине стеснялся своего тела, но это же странно когда на тебя пялится привидение к тому же мужского пола, но оно, раз за разом испытывало его терпение.

Спустя неделю, однако, стало совсем невыносимо. Если от непрекращающегося трепа еще можно было спастись наушниками, то в душе привидение обычно отыгрывалось на нем по полной: нахально проходил сквозь занавеску и пялился не отрываясь, комментируя, где Аомине следует помыться тщательнее. Не выдержав, тот даже запустил в него однажды кремом для бритья — первое, что попало под руку.

Сидеть в четырех стенах с вездесущим привидением было крайне утомительно, и любая попытка заняться чем угодно – уборкой, просмотром передач, чтением журналов – пресекалась на корню.

Окончательно привидение достало его в момент, когда Аомине решил посмотреть очередной баскетбольный матч японской лиги. Оно ходило между ним и телевизором, распевая фальшивым голосом популярные песенки, перекрикивая комментатора. Увеличение громкости не помогло, наорать — тоже, а треснуть бесплотное существо было технически невозможно.

Несколько минут бессмысленного упорства с обеих сторон, и Аомине в итоге выключил телевизор. Откинувшись на спинку дивана, он задал потолку риторический вопрос: 

— О, Небо, за что мне этот лютый пиздец?

В ответ на это он ничего не услышал, но воцарившуюся тишину принял как дар небес. Рассматривая на потолке какой-то рисунок, Аомине вспомнил кое-что, не дававшее ему покоя последние пару дней. Это что-то зудело на самом краю подсознания и только сейчас оформилось в логичную мысль.

— Тебя хоть как звать-то? — задал Аомине чертовски запоздавший по времени вопрос.

— Не знаю, — спустя несколько мгновений тихо произнесло привидение.

Аомине поднял голову и посмотрел на него, разом поникшего, и глубокомысленно произнес.

— Охренеть.

— Угу, — печально согласилось привидение, усевшись рядом.

— А тебя?

— Аомине Дайки.

— Вот и познакомились, — мрачно завершил разговор Аомине. — «И все-таки как мне от тебя избавиться?» — Если это твоя бывшая квартира, и я въехал на следующий день после того как ее освободили, может здесь завалялось что-то напоминающее о тебе? — иногда Аомине удивлялся собственным умозаключениям.

— Не знаю, но думаю, что стоит поискать, — грустно вздохнуло привидение. Аомине даже посочувствовал ему — помнить только место где живешь и ничего больше это стремно.

И они оба начали искать. Порылись в каждой комнате, в каждом углу, но поиск ничего не дал. Тот, кто освобождал квартиру после бывшего хозяина, вычистил все что можно. Аомине и привидение обшарили все щели, которые смогли найти в квартире — но безуспешно. Ни бумажки, ни огрызка, вообще ничего.

Оставался еще один вариант — спросить у соседей или у консьержа, кто жил тут раньше. Чем Аомине и занялся. Звонил в квартиры на площадке и вежливо интересовался у каждого из соседей, не знают ли они хоть что-то про бывшего квартиросъемщика. В одной квартире ему никто не открыл дверь, в другой не смогли припомнить и лица бывшего владельца квартиры. Помнили только, что он был очень вежливый.

Позвонив в последнюю дверь, откуда доносились звуки музыки, Аомине горестью подумал, что лучше бы он остался в Лос-Анджелесе, а не занимался черти чем. Дамочка, показавшаяся из-за двери спустя вечность, была несколько разочарована вопросами Аомине о бывшем соседе. Она отчаянно строила глазки, вертелась, словно юла, пытаясь показать себя в выгодном ракурсе. Но эта показушность нисколько не действовала на Аомине, скорее раздражала. 

— Она определенно положила на тебя глаз, — из стены вслед за ним вышло привидение. Аомине передернулся от увиденного. Привыкнуть к этому упорно не получалось.

— С чего ты взял?

— Видел, как она собиралась.

Аомине удивленно уставился на него.

— Пока ты изучал дверь, я посмотрел, что ее так задерживает, — засмеялось привидение. Смех у него был веселый и заразительный. Почти как у Кагами.

«Не знаю где он там солнце, он скорее на большого ребенка смахивает», — мелькнула дурацкая мысль, но Аомине тряхнул головой, отмахиваясь от нее: глупо думать так про привидение.

Ближе к вечеру, когда все соседи были опрошены, остался только консьерж. Уж он точно должен был знать, кто до Аомине жил в квартире.

Но и тут удача им снова не улыбнулась. Консьерж работал в доме меньше трех недель, и не видел никого из той квартиры, кроме двух очаровательных блондинок, которые руководили процессом отгрузки мебели и коробок. Все это новый консьерж проговорил, подобострастно улыбаясь, и переключился на подошедшего почтальона. И тут ему позвонила Момои с приглашением на ужин. Отказываться было себе дороже, а чтобы успеть к ней — надо было уже идти. Не объяснять же ей, что он занят поисками бывшего хозяина квартиры, который, как ни парадоксально, при этом не отлипает от него вот уже столько дней.

— Эй, а когда мы узнаем мое имя?

— Когда вернусь тогда и узнаем, — бросил Аомине, выходя из дверей под теплый моросящий дождик. И, мрачно глянув на недовольно нахмурившееся привидение, добавил.— И даже не думай за мной увязаться.

К его счастью, привидение за ним не увязалось, оставшись в холле.

«Кажется, я где-то провинился», — подумал Аомине, пока ловил такси — под дождем, хоть и мелким, ему идти не хотелось. 

***

Через несколько часов, Аомине возвращался домой, шел пешком по полупустой улице. После прошедшего ливня стало свежо, духота ушла, вода прибила пыль. Он шел, огибая лужи, и размышлял о привидении, который могло ждать его дома, о предложении Момои — вести баскетбольную команду. По ее словам, его обширный опыт вполне подходил для того, чтобы преподавать. Она не настаивала на скором решении, но просила подумать. Аомине выполнил просьбу, и идея ему все больше нравилась. Пройдя через холл, он едва успел заскочить в лифт.

С ним в кабину зашла пожилая дама в традиционном наряде, кивнула ему и сказала, что ей нужно на шестой этаж. Туда же куда и ему. Аомине пожал плечами и нажал на нужную кнопку.

Кабина плавно и неслышно двинулась вверх.

— Я вас тут впервые вижу, — заметила дама с легкими подозрительными нотками в голосе.

— Переехал недавно, — коротко ответил Аомине. И тут же вспомнил, что им обоим выходить на одном этаже. Когда он опрашивал соседей, только в одной квартире ему не ответили. Возможно бабуля из нее? Если так, то она может знать, как звали его домашнее привидение.

— И в какую квартиру?

Аомине ответил.

— А что случилось с Кисе-саном? — с удивлением спросила она.

— С кем? — переспросил Аомине.

—До вас там жил Кисе-сан, — уточнила она.

«Кисе-сан, значит» — отлично, теперь он знает фамилию. Уже что-то. Аомине сам бы хотел знать, что случилось с Кисе и почему его дух портит ему жизнь, но тут лифт остановился и раскрыл двери.

— К сожалению, не знаю, — ответил он, выходя из лифта. – Знаю лишь, что его квартира освободилась полторы недели назад, и я в нее въехал.

— Ох, он был такой хороший мальчик, такой красивый, — завела старушка, и Аомине мысленно вздохнул. Кажется, бабуля была из тех, что любит пообщаться.

— Кисе-сан всегда был такой вежливый, всегда здоровался. Он даже позаботился, чтобы его поклонницы не сидели под окном. Даже не знаю, как у него это получилось, но они никогда тут не появлялись... Ох, кажется, я вас заболтала, простите, как вас зовут?

— Аомине Дайки.

— Очень приятно, заходите как-нибудь, угощу вас печеньем с предсказаниями.

Аомине вымученно улыбнулся и кивнул, открывая дверь. Повесив куртку в прихожей, он прошел в одну из комнат и, усевшись на диван, откинулся на его спинку, обдумывая услышанное. Значит, по словам соседки, Кисе, оказывается, публичная личность. Кто? Актер, певец?

Почесав затылок, Аомине подумал и решил, что можно поискать и в интернете что-нибудь на Кисе, и, если он действительно известная личность, то там обязательно что-нибудь найдется. Интернет — кладезь информации, если знать где и как искать.

Достав ноутбук, Аомине подключил его к розетке, и пока система загружалась, откинулся на спинку дивана. И в голове мелькнула мысль, что без болтовни привидения стало слишком тихо.

Но Аомине от нее отмахнулся и вбил в строку поиска фамилию «Кисе».

Поисковик сразу же выдал ему массу информации, даже отдаленно не связанной со словом «Кисе». Среди рекламы товаров, каких-то программ и прочей ненужной информации Аомине довольно быстро разыскал то, что ему и было нужно. Нажав на ссылку с «Кисе Рета...» он, к своему немалому удивлению, попал на личную страницу домашнего привидения. Тот был известной моделью в одном из ведущих агентств Токио. Он был довольно популярным и как некоторые таблоиды вещали — находясь на пике популярности, вполне мог выйти на мировую арену. На его личной странице было множество фотографий с различных съемок, фотографии со светских мероприятий, рекламные ролики. 

Все это время надоедавшее ему привидение было, оказывается, довольно популярной моделью. Аомине пробежался по ссылкам с фотографиями различных фотосессий и светских мероприятий и хмыкнул. Этот неупокоенный, оказывается, собирался стать актером...

Аомине уже собирался закрыть вкладку, как вдруг его внимание привлек незамеченный до этого альбом, «обложкой» для которого служил широко улыбающийся Кисе в баскетбольной форме. Движимый любопытством, Аомине принялся листать снимки, большинство из которых так или иначе имели отношение к спорту. С экрана на него смотрел, несомненно, Кисе, только моложе. «Должно быть, старшеклассник», — подумал Аомине, возвращаясь на главную страницу. Пробежав глазами по строчкам биографии, он нашел то, что искал: в средней и старшей школе этот назойливо привидение вполне успешно играло в баскетбольной команде легким форвардом, но из-за травмы колена не пошел в профессионалы.

Аомине читал статью за статьей, рассматривая жизнь своего привидения со всех сторон.

— О! — раздалось сзади. — Это же я! Откуда столько фоток?

Аомине передернулся от внезапного появления Кисе и тут же вздохнул с облегчением.

— Там что-то про меня, да? — на лице Кисе был написан неподдельный интерес.

— Ты оказывается у нас модель, — подвинув ноутбук так, чтобы экран было видно им обоим, сказал Аомине. — и известная. И зовут тебя Кисе Рёта.

— Модель, я? — с неверием переспросил Кисе, но оно тут же сменилось радостью. — Ты и правда смог найти мое имя!

Радости у него было хоть отбавляй, и он бы наверняка повис у Аомине на шее, если б не был бесплотным созданием. При мысли об этом Аомине едва не улыбнулся — не таким уж плохим парнем было его привидение, судя по всему. И баскетбол любил, что Аомине не мог не оценить.

Сообразив, что стремительно проникается к нему симпатией, Аомине поспешно отмахнулся от собственных мыслей и уткнулся к экран ноутбука, щелчком мышки открывая свежую статью. В ней говорилось о том, что человека, который сбил Кисе, осудили на несколько лет, но сам Кисе до сих пор находится в коме под наблюдением врачей в одной из клиник Токио.

— А еще ты четвертую неделю в коме, — тихо сказал Аомине, просматривая фотографии с места происшествия. Теперь все вставало на свои места. Картинка сложилась. Освободившаяся квартира, появление Кисе-привидения и его удивление, перемешанное с шоком.

— Но... Это значит что я живой? Значит, я смогу вернуться в тело? Аоминеччи!

Аомине слегка поморщился, когда тот извратил его имя, но сияющий от счастья Кисе погасил возникшее было раздражение. Кисе так радовался, сыпал вопросами и предложениями, и Аомине вдруг подумал, что решение избавиться от него было слишком поспешным. Ведь Кисе не был привидением, он был заплутавшей душой, которая вышла из тела и никак не может в него вернуться. И теперь в голове зрела мысль о том, как можно помочь Кисе снова обрести плоть. 

***

На следующий день его снова разбудили с утра пораньше. Только Момои могла трезвонила в дверь с такой силой и так долго, чтобы у Аомине не было возможности проигнорировать звонок, а потом соврать что «не услышал». Громко и нецензурно выругавшись, он все-таки продрал глаза и, с трудом оторвав себя от постели, открыл ей дверь.

Пробормотав что-то наподобие «как вы все задолбали меня с утра пораньше будить», Аомине наткнулся на удивленный взгляд Момои и резко замолчал. Объяснять, к чему была его фраза, он не хотел и, широко зевая, поплелся на кухню. То, что Кисе нигде не было, успокаивало, но не радовало: каждую секунду можно было ожидать, что он появится из ниоткуда.

Момои, каким-то образом оказавшаяся на кухне раньше него, тем временем уже вовсю хозяйничала, открывая и закрывая дверцы шкафчиков, с шумом выдвигая и задвигая ящики в поисках нужного.

Она решила позаботиться об Аомине, не спросив его самого.

— Ты, конечно, не завтракал? — и не дожидаясь ответа, начала сыпать вопросами. — Где у тебя яйца? А соль? А масло?

Аомине, оперевшись плечом об косяк, мог лишь закатить глаза испросить у Будды, что он в прошлой жизни сделал такого, что ему на завтрак готовят угольки. Будда, как он и предполагал, предпочел промолчать.

— Кисе Рёта, позвонить? — Момои, сдернула листочек с холодильника, куда Аомине прицепил вчера бумажку с координатами знакомых или родственников Кисе. Откуда это, — помахала она листочком перед носом Аомине,— это у тебя?

— Эээ... — только и смог ответить Аомине. Он едва не забыл про эту бумажку, и совсем не ожидал, что Момои нагрянет с утра и начнет спрашивать. А придумать внятный ответ, который мог бы удовлетворить Момои, у него не было времени.

— Зачем тебе звонить известной модели? — с недоумением посмотрела на него Момои.

— Что, прости? — переспросил Аомине, пытаясь понять, не ослышался ли он. 

— Зачем тебе звонить известной модели? — повторила вопрос Момои. И, подойдя к нему близко-близко, задала еще один. — Дай-чан, с тобой точно все в порядке?

— Да, — ответил он на вопрос, и когда она отступила, уже сам спросил ее. — Так ты получается, его знаешь?

— Ну да, знаю, — Момои нашла апельсиновый сок в холодильнике и, налив полный стакан, отпила. Она внимательно смотрела на него, очевидно, размышляя, почему Аомине заинтересовался Кисе Рётой. — Его племянник ходит ко мне в секцию, про которую я тебе говорила.

— Откуда ты знаешь про племянника?

— Ну, сложно не знать, когда они вылитые копии друг друга, да к тому же он иногда заходил забирать его. Он кстати очень и очень милый. — Момои улыбнулась, словно вспомнила что-то приятное. Очевидно, он был в ее вкусе, подумал Аомине, заметив ее мечтательный взгляд. Покачав головой, он включил электрический чайник. Такое одухотворенное лицо у подруги было тогда, когда она находила себе очередного «принца». — Только жаль, что больше не приходит, он вроде как в больнице лежит, там серьезная авария произошла. Кстати, зачем ты спрашиваешь это у меня?

— Ну... — Аомине замялся. Не говорить же ей, что ему «посчастливилось» поселиться в квартире инфернального Кисе и что он вознамерился помочь ему вернуться в тело. Но если рассказать это Момои... С нее вполне станется перевернуть Токио в поисках хорошего, нет, лучшего психиатра, чтобы избавить его от воображаемых голосов и видений.

От ответа его спас пригорающий омлет, а затем и свист закипевшего чайника. 

***

 

Кисе появился уже после того как ушла Момои, но до того, как Аомине сел искать информацию о больнице, в которой лежало его тело. Убив около часа на поиски адреса больницы, в которой находилось тело, Аомине вместе с увязавшимся за ним Кисе вызвал такси и направился прямиком туда.

Аомине не подозревал, что в больницу они попадут достаточно легко — выяснить в интернете приемные часы оказалось достаточно просто, а уточнить имя лечащего доктора у милой медстестрички было делом пары минут. Сидя в приемном покое, Аомине то и дело посматривал на Кисе, который прогуливался по коридору, иногда останавливался и читал какие-то объявления на стене. Вокруг была обычная больничная суета: снующие врачи и санитары, редкие посетители, прогуливающиеся с пациентами. Через продолжительное время к нему подошел слегка запыхавшийся врач немногим старше него. На бейджике было написано «Мидорима Шинтаро».

— Это вы к Кисе Рёта? — он перелистнул бумаги в папке и внимательно посмотрел на Аомине поверх очков.

— О, а я его помню, мы с ним в одной школе учились, — поделился воспоминаниями Кисе, идущий рядом с Аомине. — Средней. 

— Да, могу ли я его увидеть?

— Кем вы ему приходитесь? — задал вполне логичный вопрос Мидорима. Аомине едва не забыл, что он не родственник Кисе.

— Эм...— Аомине замялся, отчаянно пытаясь найти вариант ответа, который бы удовлетворил Мидориму и позволил бы ему пройти в палату. Почему-то он не подумал заранее о том, что его могут спросить про это. Вряд ли к тому, кто лежит в коме пустят просто так, даже если представишься другом.

— Вы его близкий друг, верно? — уточнил врач.

— Ну... — Аомине подавил растущее раздражение от вопроса. Близкий друг! Он не родственник, но почему именно «близкий друг»? Однако, своих вариантов у Аомине все равно не было, поэтому он лишь с трудом выдавил: — В общем, да.

— Понимаю, это не то, о чем можно свободно говорить, — согласился Мидорима. — Пойдемте я вас провожу.

Аомине кинул взгляд на Кисе. Лицо у того полыхало ярким цветом. Он ухмыльнулся — оказывается, привидения тоже краснеют. Собственное вранье почему-то не сильно смутило. 

— Аоминеччи! Но это неправда!

— Заткнись! — цыкнул Аомине через плечо, меньше всего ему хотелось проколоться в двух шагах от палаты Кисе. Они же все-таки хотят вернуть Кисе в тело.

— Что-то случилось? — Мидорима обернулся и посмотрел странным взглядом. Кисе спрятался за спиной Аомине.

— Нет-нет! — Аомине смущенно рассмеялся, мысленно проклиная Кисе. Судя по всему, он еще не раз попадет в идиотскую ситуацию. Поскорей бы его вернуть в тело!

— Он стал таким серьезным! Интересно, он все так же носит талисманы дня в карманах? — Кисе любопытствовал едва ли не хуже ребенка. Они правда одногодки? — Помню, он весь день таскал с собой чучело енота!

Аомине вовсе не хотел знать, что в школьное время этот доктор таскал в своих карманах в школьное время.

— Вот его палата. Вы ведь в курсе, что с ним произошло?

— Мне сообщили, — коротко ответил Аомине, подходя к кровати Кисе. Рядом стояли попискивающие аппараты жизнеобеспечения, следящие за реакциями организма. На подоконнике примостилась ваза со свежими цветами, немножко игрушек и аляповато нарисованных, детских открыток. Наверно от родственников, а вот подарков от поклонниц в палате не было.

— Я недавно вернулся в страну и не знал, что... — импровизировать, играя так называемого близкого друга, было кошмарно, особенно при отсутствии какого бы то ни было таланта к актерству.

Аомине хмыкнул. Близкий друг, черт бы его побрал. Вот окажись Кисе девушкой, все было бы куда проще и понятнее... Он вдруг задумался. Из его домашнего привидения вышла бы неплохая девица, он бы даже, пожалуй, приударил за такой... 

Сообразив, что мысли потекли не в то русло. Аомине потряс головой, стараясь переключиться на что-либо другое.

Плотно сомкнутые глаза, запавшие щеки, потускневшие, будто выцветшие волосы, чьей-то заботливой рукой уложенные на подушке, кислородная маска — вот каким Аомине увидел живого Кисе. Ну, если его можно было назвать живым.

— Понимаю, — ответил Мидорима, проверяя показания приборов. — На самом деле все органы функционируют как надо, но он не выходит из комы шестую неделю, причины до сих пор неясны. Вероятность того, что он выйдет из нее в ближайшее время, крайне мала.

«Спящая красавица, черт тебя дери», — подумал Аомине, стараясь не ухмыляться, по крайней мере, пока на него смотрит врач. А то мало ли, как истолкует...

Кстати о враче. 

Аомине покосился на него — тот выжидающе таращился, натянуто улыбаясь. Должно быть, нужно было что-то сделать, а не стоять столбом. Орать «Где тебя носит, зараза, а ну живо вернулся в тело!», конечно, не стоило. При докторе-то. Кисе, может, и явится, да вот только проблемы потом будут не у него. 

Пауза становилась все более нелепой, и Аомине деревянной походкой шагнул к больничной койке, на которой лежало тело Кисе, затем, мысленно проклиная все на свете, коснулся его пальцев. Они были холодными. 

Аомине еще раз окинул взглядом лицо Кисе, чувствуя неизвестно откуда взявшийся укол жалости. Так некстати вспомнилось, какой войну он развернул против него еще какую-то неделю назад. Если подумать, даже осознав свое положение, Кисе не потерял присутствия духа. Разговорчивый, неугомонный дух и безжизненное полуживое тело — одно так сильно не вязалось с другим, что Аомине растерялся, поймав себя на мысли: он хочет видеть его живым.

— Аоминеччи! Я чувствую, как ты трогаешь меня! — на лице Кисе было написано невероятное облегчение, он едва ли не прыгал. Прозвучало это довольно смешно. Аомине едва не поднял глаза к потолку.

— Аоминеччи! Я чувствую, как ты трогаешь меня! — вырвал его из раздумий голос Кисе, возникшего совсем рядом. Прозвучало это довольно смешно. Аомине отдернул руку и тут же состроил страдальческую мину. Должно быть, доктор очень удивился, но ему уже было как-то плевать. С самого начала их «знакомства» Кисе скорее приносил ему массу проблем, но то, что он может чувствовать его... Это смущало куда сильнее, чем просто согласиться, когда тебя приняли за гея-любовника.

— Мидорима-сан, вас ждут в семьсот четвертой палате! — на звук голоса обернулись все трое, В дверном проеме виднелся черноволосый незнакомец, улыбаясь от уха до уха.

— Такао! Я же просил присылать сообщение, а не тратить время на беготню. — сказал Мидорима и быстрым шагом направился к двери.— Извините, я ненадолго отойду.

— Да, конечно, — ответил Аомине, даже не обернувшись — были задачи поважнее. — Может тебе надо прямо в него лечь?

— Шутишь? Ты что, фильмы не смотрел? — возмутился Кисе. — Это не сработает!

— А я говорю: лезь, — Аомине злорадно ухмыльнулся. — Иначе я тебе морду набью, а ты даже сдачи дать не сможешь.

— Тебя арестуют за избиение полумертвого меня, — прыснул Кисе, однако послушно забрался на кровать и, слегка повозившись, улегся в собственное тело. Аомине посмотрел на аппарат, названия которого он не знал, но о назначении смутно догадывался — линия до того почти ровная, пошла частыми изломами.

— О, кажется, что-то есть.

— Правда? — Кисе вынырнул из тела. Не получилось. Аомине тяжело вздохнул. Похоже, как он где-то вычитал, первая попытка всегда провальная, возможно следующая будет успешнее? Его напрягало, что душа Кисе не торопилась слиться с телом. 

— Не совсем. Точнее — нет, — Аомине нахмурился, пытаясь сообразить, что же делать дальше. Нужно было что-то придумать. Должен быть способ вернуть Кисе в тело без всяких заморочек. Кисе тихо засмеялся.

— Аоминеччи такой серьезный.

— Кисе, мы тут зачем? — недовольно буркнул Аомине. — Попробуй еще раз, тебе надо сосредоточиться и вернуться в тело! Я не хочу жить... с призраком!

— А с не-призраком хочешь? — брякнул Кисе и тут же прикусил язык.

Аомине промолчал. Кажется, это уже начинает входить в привычку — пропускать мимо ушей подобные шутки. 

Как и ожидалось, следующие попытки «встроиться в тело» не дали никакого ощутимого результата. Приборы все так же показывали слегка возросшую активность, но Кисе с телом все так же не сливался. 

— Черт! Почему не получается? — Кисе уселся на кровати. С растрепавшейся прической он стал смахивать на взъерошенного цыпленка, а на лице застыла вселенская скорбь. 

Аомине пожал плечами.

— У меня нет никаких идей, что можно сделать еще.

— Ну, должно же быть что-то?! 

Аомине обошел кровать, сел на край и посмотрел на Кисе-духа и его тело. Покачав головой, он, следуя неясному желанию, взял руку Кисе в свою. У них было совсем немного времени — скоро должен был вернуться Мидорима и ему придется уйти из палаты.

— Если ты ощущаешь прикосновения, значит, связь с телом у тебя есть… — Аомине задумчиво водил большим пальцем по ладони Кисе. 

— Аоминеччи!

— …так что же нужно, чтобы ты вернулся в тело и проснулся, а, спящая красавица? — Аомине бы соврал, говоря, что последние слова не относились к Кисе. Иногда он любил подумать вслух, это помогало привести мысли в порядок, но как назло, именно сейчас мысли разбежались по углам и гаденько похихикивали от его попыток собрать их в кучу. Аомине мог поклясться, что слышит их смешки. Он усмехнулся, после двух недель с привидением и не к такому привыкнуть можно.

— Между прочим, спящую красавицу разбудили поцелуем, — раздалось сзади. — Я Юми-чан, своей племяннице, рассказывал на ночь несколько раз.

Спящая красавица? Кисе про сказку говорит? Аомине посмотрел в окно, где за стеклом проплывало большое облако с очертаниями дивана в квартире, и в мозгу всплыл сюжет сказки. Он тихо рассмеялся, вспомнив концовку сказки. Какая связь у облака-дивана и сказки Аомине не стал разбираться, цепочка могла выйти долгой и уйти в тупик. Какая разница, в чем связь, если это может помочь?

Аомине слез с кровати, не выпуская руки Кисе, и рассмеялся. Это откровенно попахивало клиникой для душевнобольных, но почему бы и не попробовать? В конце концов, не каждый день обнаруживаешь у себя дома призраков отдыхающих в коме принцесс, а другого способа их будить Аомине не знал.

— Ты что, и правда?..

Аомине убрал со щеки Кисе прядь волос и нагнулся. Теперь осталось начать и закончить. 

— Ложись обратно в тело, — бросил он через плечо. Кисе, поколебавшись, мягко опустился.

Аомине глубоко вздохнул и скользнул ладонью под его шею, слегка приподнимая голову.

«Было бы классно, если бы ты проснулся, и мы сыграли бы с тобой в баскетбол»

Он коснулся губ Кисе, но что-то подсказало ему, что легким чмоком дело не обойдется. Прижавшись теснее, он углубил поцелуй. Губы у Кисе были прохладными и мягкими. Аомине едва не упустил момент, когда губы Кисе вдруг поддались. Оторвавшись от них, он отстранился и воззрился на Кисе, медленно открывшего глаза. Никакого смущения из-за того, что он целует парня, не было.

Приборы взвыли, заполнив палату громким писком, из коридора послышался топот. Наверное, доктор бежал, и с ним медсестра.

Аомине улыбнулся, глядя на медленно моргавшего Кисе, пока тот, наконец, на сфокусировался на нем, пытаясь улыбнуться в ответ Но протянувшаяся было ниточка взаимопонимания была порвана влетевшими медсёстрами, оттолкнувшего Аомине от кровати, и выпихивающего его за дверь.

— Выйдите, пожалуйста, из палаты. Мидорима-сенсей, Кисе-сан очнулся! 

— Как это произошло? — с ходу начал вникать в ситуацию Мидорима.

— Пока неясно, выясняем, — Аомине, стоявший рядом, почувствовал, как Мидорима окинул его всезнающим взглядом, какой бывает только у докторов и агентов спецслужб, и слегка поежился. Похоже, доктор и сам имел парочку нетривиальных скелетов в шкафу. 

— Так, значит… — Мидорима скрылся в палате, а Аомине, оставшись в коридоре, пытался осознать произошедшее. У него получилось сделать то, что никто не сделал за месяц. 

Только вот что теперь делать дальше, Аомине не очень понимал.

***

 

Аомине лениво забрасывал раз за разом мяч в кольцо, размышляя о том, что произошло пару недель назад. Он поцеловал парня, с которым жил две недели. Симпатичного, но парня же! И это было совсем не противно! 

Жесткий, нагретый от солнца, мяч хорошо ложился в руку, с тяжелым стуком ударялся об асфальт и снова возвращался. В баскетболе все было просто — обойти противника и забить мяч. В жизни все оказалось намного сложнее.

И когда мяч ускользнул прямо у него из-под руки, Аомине на автомате развернулся, чтобы его забрать, и резко остановился, увидев свое привидение. Кисе. Живое. Синяки под глазами прямо указывали на то, что тот еще не до конца восстановился.

— Тебе не говорили, что бросать того, кого поцеловал, не слишком хорошо? — в глазах Кисе плясали черти. Подвернув рукава рубашки, он встал в стойку напротив Аомине. 

— Иди к черту, — смущенно буркнул Аомине, уходя от руки Кисе и, забрав у него мяч, тут же закинул его в корзину. Мяч ненадолго остался без присмотра, Кисе, воспользовавшись каким-то очень знакомым приемом, ловко увел его прямо из-под носа у Аомине.

— Целых две недели! Ты не появлялся и даже не звонил! — игра в баскетбол незаметно превратилась в нешуточную борьбу.

— Не звонил?! А куда я должен был звонить? В больницу? — рявкнул Аомине, обходя Кисе. Скидку на его состояние он делал, но… Чувствовать вину за то что «не позвонил» он не собирался.

— Да хоть в больницу! Думаешь, тебе бы не сказали? 

— И что бы я спросил? 

— Ну как минимум, все ли со мной в порядке, — натянуто улыбнулся Кисе, держа мяч при себе, но Аомине обманным финтом ловко увел его у него. Кисе ядовито усмехнулся и, повторив его движение, вернул мяч себе. В крови Аомине заигравший адреналин от отличной игры перекрыл возмущение.

— Ну так ведь с тобой все в порядке, верно? — ухмыльнулся он, в очередной раз забирая мяч у Кисе и забивая его в корзину. Игра с Кисе будила в нем давно заснувшего зверя, а восхищение на его лице от бросков гладило профессиональную гордость игрока. 

Еще несколько минут борьбы, и запыхавшийся Кисе остановился, опираясь на руками на колени. Светлые пряди прилипли к взмокшему лбу. 

— Уже сдался? 

— Если подождешь пару недель, я устрою тебе настоящую игру, — рассмеялся Кисе, стирая пот рукавом рубашки. 

— Да неужели? 

— Ага, — Кисе выпрямился, преодолел расстояние до Аомине и толкнул его к сетке, прижимая.

— И я думаю, что ты не будешь против тренировать меня эти две недели? — Кисе прижался к нему всем разгоряченным телом, и лукаво глядя прямо в глаза, продолжил, едва касаясь губ Аомине. — И знаешь, я всегда мечтал о парне-баскетболисте.


End file.
